


Water Polo

by withprettywords



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mahealahey, background sterek, dansaac, water polo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withprettywords/pseuds/withprettywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves/hates boys in Speedos. Especially Isaac Lahey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Polo

Danny was not prepared for water polo. The school district shut down their lacrosse team after a player died on the field, not acknowledging the fact that Jackson came back to life only hours later and is perfectly fine now. Well, his parents sent him off to live with some relatives for a while and he's still a werewolf, but the point is that he's alive. While that battle is fought out by board members, faculty and parents at late night district meetings; Coach Finstock took over the water polo team and filled it with his lacrosse players to “keep them in shape.” They were all still trying to adjust to the new sport--different rules, a bigger ball, and always being wet.

Danny was actually pretty great at swimming. He worked as a lifeguard at a water park two towns over for a summer, though he never had to save anyone. He mostly just got a lot of guys' phone numbers. He assumed that the goalie in water polo would be a lot like his position in lacrosse, just with the added complication of treading water. He figured they'd all struggle with that particular aspect of the sport so he didn't worry too much about it.

He was honest enough with himself to admit it was the choice of swimwear that was throwing him off. Danny was not prepared for Speedos. He spent most of his summers in Hawaii with various relatives and the men there wear mostly boardshorts and wetsuits for surfing, so Danny wasn’t used to seeing this much exposed skin. He didn’t know where to look, everyone seemed so naked and it was one of the few times in his life that he felt like _the gay guy,_ trying hard not to stare.

There was nowhere safe to look. Usually he found most of these guys to be pretty ordinary, but suddenly it was like Tom Daley times thirty in here and it was slowly driving him mad. The guys were usually pretty cool around him, if anything too cool, and Danny prayed that their years of friendliness wasn't just fear of Jackson's wrath. It frustrated him that any of these guys could misinterpret a casual glance as him creeping on them. And if any of them were feeling nearly as vulnerable as him, they might overreact and cause a scene.

He wished more than anything that Jackson was here because then Danny could just look at him and his friend wouldn’t mind because he likes attention, especially that kind of attention. It wouldn't even cross his mind to feel creeped out. Danny had just resolved to stare into the empty pool for however long it took Coach to come out of his office when he spotted Stiles, already sitting on the bench, fully clothed.

Well maybe not fully clothed, but he was wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts and the ugliest sandals Danny had ever seen in his life. Stiles brightened when he saw Danny looking at him, pushing his way through the crowd of bodies to sit beside him on the lowest diving board.

“Danny boy!” he greeted, clapping him on the back. They were much closer now that Danny was in on the whole werewolf thing, but he still hated being called by that name.

“No,” he corrected flatly, and Stiles withdrew his hand.

“Can’t believe Coach is making us wear these things for practice. Must be weird having all this eye candy around,” Stiles said, smirking at him knowingly.

“Shuttup,” he said, but not mean enough to make Stiles move away. He was literally the only person Danny could look at right now without the slightest bit of curiosity and he couldn’t really afford that kind of attention right now. Not while wearing something so revealing. “Where’s yours?” he asked conversationally.

“Under my clothes. I figure I’ll spend most the time on the bench anyway. And I wasn’t going to walk out next to Adonis number one and two over there in a tiny swimsuit. No way,” Stiles said, shaking his head.

Danny shouldn’t have looked, but his eyes moved faster than his brain. That’s when he saw them--Scott and Isaac standing off by themselves, whispering to each other near the window. The sun was shining down on them, picking up the gold in Isaac’s curly hair and the smooth olive tone of Scott’s skin. They were beautiful and perfect in this way that seemingly only werewolves could manage. Jackson and Derek were like that too, ridiculously good looking in the most casual way imaginable.

It’s not like Danny hadn’t seen them shirtless. The wolves rarely wore shirts for more than the first couple minutes during training sessions, so it shouldn’t be a big deal at all. But they were more than shirtless now, practically naked, and Danny couldn’t help but imagine one or both of them in all the sexual scenarios he’d experienced thus far in his life. The actual guys from those memories nearly forgotten now.

Stiles noticed him staring and seemed strangely sympathetic. “I could, um. Cover for you if you wanted to get out of here for awhile. You know, take a trip to the bathroom,” he said, practically winking. He rolled his eyes automatically because Stiles was way too into gay stuff for a straight guy, maybe even too into it for a middle of the road bisexual.

Danny wanted to tell him to shut up, or go away, because that’s _inappropriate_ to say to someone in public. But there was the whole Speedo issue. Danny wouldn’t be able to hide his increasingly obvious arousal for very long in this swimsuit, especially once he stood up and started moving around. He was setting himself up for major embarrassment, so he took Stiles up on the offer and headed back into the locker room while he had the chance.

“He just forgot his phone in the locker room,” Stiles announced needlessly. “Expecting a very important text.”

Danny caught Isaac’s eye as he walked past, and damn, Adonis was right.

\----------------------------------------

He didn’t end up going to the bathroom, just sitting by his locker trying to calm down. Danny had never masturbated at school, he’d never needed to, and the idea seemed more than a little sleazy to him. He would just wait in here until he gained control of his body and hope that Coach didn’t bench him the rest of the week for disappearing.

Danny heard the door to the locker room open and quickly grabbed a towel to cover up. He wasn’t exactly ready to be seen yet. He expected to hear a voice, or see someone walk by, but the room was silent. He would have just ignored it, figuring he must have heard wrong, but if there was one thing his time with the werewolves had taught him, it was to trust his instincts. He felt like someone was in the room, which almost certainly meant there was a person in here. The question was, would he be stupid enough to go looking for them. The answer to that question was always yes because it was much better to find someone else than to be caught unaware.

He didn’t have to look far. Danny turned the corner to find Isaac leaning against a row of lockers, seemingly waiting for him.

“God, you scared me,” Danny said, holding his hand to his chest. He thought for a moment that he was about to be attacked, which wouldn’t be at all surprising in Beacon Hills. It was a relief to know it was just Isaac, though that wasn’t helping much with his other problem.

“I know,” Isaac said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Which, duh, of course he knew that. He could hear Danny’s heartbeat. “That was quite an exit you made.”

Danny couldn’t look at him. Couldn’t see him standing there in his freaking Speedo, leaning casually against the locker with all the confidence in the world. He felt his body reacting and tried his best to stop it, but it wasn’t much use. Werewolves could always pick up on these things.

“I, uh. Needed to check my phone,” Danny said, remembering what Stiles had told the others. It sounded weaker and less convincing coming from him.

Isaac looked at him with curiosity, possibly wondering why Danny would try to lie when he’d obviously see right through it. Or maybe he was curious about something else.

“Well, that’s bullshit,” Isaac called him on it, more amused than anything. “So who was it that got you so worked up?” he asked frankly, and Danny blushed at the implication.

“You’re not lusting after McCall again, are you?” Isaac asked, as if he was not guilty of the same.

“No,” Danny answered defensively, though maybe he was lusting a little bit for Scott. He couldn’t help it.

“Or maybe it was just general appreciation for the whole group,” Isaac offered, giving him an out. He was scratching lightly at the locker behind him, chipping the paint with a single extended claw as he waited.

“Or maybe it was you,” Danny suggested boldly, trying for seductive. He knew Isaac was into guys, you didn’t have to know much about him to know that. But Danny had always been a little unsure how the werewolf felt about him specifically.

“Good,” Isaac said, his smirk returning as he pinned Danny against a locker.

This wasn’t the first time they kissed. There had been plenty of that this past summer, but it was the first time that they had kissed without an audience. They had both spent the first month off school majorly crushing on Scott. He was just sosweet and nice and freaking hot in this ridiculous wholesome way _._ For a while it seemed like one of them might have a chance with him, at least for the summer.But then Allison came home from her mysterious trip with her dad and Scott could think of nobody else.

It had started with one of the many games of spin the bottle they played that summer. Danny’s spin had landed on Isaac and before he could even make a move, the werewolf was across the circle kissing him. That one didn’t count much in Danny’s mind because he was pretty sure Isaac just wanted to show Scott that he was totally okay with kissing dudes. Enthusiastic, if anything. There had been other times like that, different games but same idea. Scott seemed interested, curious at the very least, but never as jealous as either of them would have liked.

There was just one time when they weren’t coerced into it by some game, and even then it was mostly to deal with an awkward situation. Someone had declared it movie night at Derek's loft and the Alpha reluctantly left with Stiles to go pick up some pizza because there was literally nothing in the fridge. They couldn’t start the movie until they returned with the food, so all the couples started making out on the couch. Which left Isaac and Danny sitting around, awkwardly waiting. Lydia and Jackson were slowly taking over his part of the couch so Danny stood up, and Isaac’s eyes shot toward him at the sudden movement.

He just looked at him so invitingly that Danny felt compelled to cross the room, not stopping until he was standing in front of the curly haired werewolf. Isaac nodded approvingly, not a hint of hesitation, so Danny climbed into his lap. They were kissing and grinding, barely conscious of Scott looking over to observe them between kisses with Allison. That’s how they were when the others got home, Stiles laughing at them all for acting like horny teenagers (which they were) and Derek announcing that no minors were having sex in his home (which led to Stiles spilling soda all over the counter).

That time it was beginning to feel like something more than making Scott jealous. Three weeks had passed since then and Danny had assumed whatever was building between them would end with the summer. But this time couldn't be about jealousy at all because Scott wasn't here. He likely wouldn’t even notice they were missing.

Isaac was mouthing at his throat, hands roaming Danny's chest freely, taking full advantage of the exposed skin. There would likely be marks on his skin, marks that would be visible throughout practice, but Danny couldn't find it in himself to care. Something inside of him had been waiting for this moment. Maybe even since that first time they kissed, he'd been waiting for Isaac to make a move, pin him against something and just take what he wanted.

Danny arched into the determined hand gripping his cock. His fingers at his waistband in an instant, ready to lose the small bit of fabric that kept them apart. Isaac pulled back with a smirk and slid his own Speedo off, kicking it in the same direction Danny's landed. Isaac found his way back to Danny's neck while he stroked his cock lazily. Danny had the distinct feeling that he was being marked--not with teeth, or even claw marks. But somehow all the wolves in Beacon Hills would know exactly who had been sucking at his neck.

But then Isaac moved lower, over his pecs, tracing across nipples, licking over abs until his hot breath fell on Danny's cock like a question. He looked down with a thrilled-out-of-my-mind smile that Isaac happily took as encouragement and wrapped his lips around Danny's dick. His weight fell back against the lockers as he nearly lost his footing at the overwhelming sensation.

If he thought about it, Danny's probably had more experienced and skillful mouths on his cock, but none as enthusiastic and desperate to please him. If they weren't at school, in the locker room with 30 of their teammates, not to mention Finstock only a door away, Danny would have been more vocal. He wanted Isaac to know just how much he loves them doing this, how good it feels for him.

Instead of moaning out his praises, Danny spread his fingers through Isaac's curly hair. He wasn't pushing or guiding Isaac's head, just stroking over his scalp affectionately. Isaac hummed at the touch, sending a pulse of white hot electricity through Danny's nerves. He grabbed the base of his cock quickly to keep from coming. Isaac gently nudged his hand away and when Danny looked down he was smiling encouragingly. "I want you to," he said reassuringly, not waiting for an answer before resuming his actions.

He sucked Danny’s cock back into his mouth, keeping a steady rhythm as his hand traced over his balls. He felt his breathing start to stutter and when Isaac's finger brushed against his hole Danny came, gripping the other boy's shoulders tightly as his body threatened to topple over. He placed a few kisses to Isaac's neck tenderly, trying to keep balance. Isaac’s shoulders shook from the motion of his hand pumping over his cock, fast and needy. Danny had just gathered the strength to reach down to help when he felt come splatter across the top of his foot.

He knelt down to Isaac's position and kissed him gently. There was considerable heat between them, passion built up over the last few months. But there was also genuine affection that dated back further, to the two kids that met up sometimes at Jackson's house to play basketball. Danny couldn't help but feel this was the start of something all their own. From Isaac's smile against his lips Danny knew he felt it too.

"We should probably get back," Danny suggested regretfully, though lying around in the smelly locker room wasn't at the top of his list of things to do either. Now that there was a _him and Isaac_ , Danny just wanted to stay together for as long as they could.

Isaac nodded his reluctant agreement. He grabbed a towel from the clean rack and wiped the come from his thigh, reaching down to get the bit of Danny's foot too. He wiped the last bit from the floor and threw it in the hamper. He felt bad for whoever was on laundry duty this week because that will not wash out very easily.

By the time they found their suits, they could hear Coach beginning one of his opening practice speeches. They pulled them on quickly, checking each other for any dick hanging out and walked out of the locker room casually. When Finstock was looking the other way they joined in at the back of the group before spotting Scott a couple of people away and moving toward their friend.

 _Hopefully he hasn't assigned positions yet_ , Danny thought, knowing Coach would notice their absence if he ran down his list of players.

"Now let's get you guys into your new positions," Coach shouted and Danny could almost hear people gulping around him. "And try not to suck too much. It's only the first day."

Scott turned toward them as Coach started yelling out names, numbers and positions. Danny smiled innocently, watching as Scott sniffed toward him like a dog smelling the wind. He got the most adorable puzzled look on his face before making eye contact with Isaac over Danny's shoulder and looking away. He felt Isaac's hand, warm and comforting against his lower back. He relaxed into the touch, smiling widely because he could definitely get used to that. He’s never had a teammate/boyfriend before.

"Danny, #06, goalkeeper and offense," Coach said and the crowd parted to let him walk forward. Finstock looked at him for a moment in confusion, eyes flashing down to Danny's ass. His whole body felt flushed as he looked around and realized there were numbers printed on the back of the Speedos. His and Isaac's suits had fallen in the same corner, and Danny hadn't paid any attention at all to which one he'd slipped on in their rush to get out here. Danny was cursing himself for not checking out guys earlier because there is no way he would’ve missed numbers on their butts.

But then Coach started laughing, and others laughed with him. "Another great practical joke, Danny," he said, in his usual I'm-afraid-to-insult-you-in-any-way-because-you're-gay tone.

"Who'd you get to switch?" Coach asked, pouring over his list for a name. He was looking for #14, the one written on his ass.

"Lahey? I didn't know you liked to joke around, Lahey." And Danny could tell Finstock was _so_ onto them, but would say absolutely nothing for fear of sounding homophobic.

Isaac shrugged, his expression a strange mix of his newfound overconfidence and the shy side of him that isn't used to so much attention. It was endearing, honestly.

Danny had seen Stiles standing behind Coach, straining to look around the others with his usual desperate fascination. So it wasn't a surprise at all when he heard a huge splash that was clearly not the result of a graceful dive into the pool. Stiles came to the surface looking bashful, spitting out the mouthful of water that was keeping him momentarily silent. Coach spoke first.

"Great, a volunteer! Bilinski, we'll put you in the goal first to get everyone's confidence up. Danny get in line for now."

Stiles rolled his eyes and scowled because Coach once put Scott in the goal to build the team’s confidence and he ended up making first line. Scott was already a werewolf by then and could handle himself against a team of skilled players. Stiles didn't have secret powers, and if any of them were as good at water polo as they were at lacrosse this would be awful.

"Clothes off!" Coach shouted, a line that would get him in a lot of trouble taken out of this context. Stiles mumbled to himself as he climbed out of the pool and shed his oversized shirt and gym shorts, both sticking to him uncomfortably.

Danny was downright shocked to find Stiles had more shape than his baggy clothes would suggest. He was a little pale, probably because he hung around the Sheriff's station all summer, but the muscles of his arms were defined and though his abdomen wasn't quite chiseled it was certainly toned. That was certainly unexpected. Danny had a feeling if Stiles presented himself a little better his life would be very different.

"Dude, I'm so telling Derek about this," Isaac teased and Danny could imagine Scott's answering glare.

"You will not," Scott said, trying for a stern order but coming across more hopeful pleading than anything.

"Fine, I'm sure he knows," Isaac agreed, but that wasn't much consolation to Scott who was certainly pouting.

"Lahey, Danny in the pool. We'll put our jokesters on offense today. Go on, get in line," Finstock ordered when they didn't move instantly.

They got in the floating line of guys, watching as Stiles blocked every fifth pass or so which wasn't terrible. Greenberg went later and he was much worse. Isaac pulled at his waistband playfully while they waited and Danny retaliated with a dick grab that made the wolf's eyes flash bright gold for a second.

"So not fair," Isaac said, his smirk saying he was anything but displeased. Danny shrugged because this was just the beginning.

Water polo is notorious for things going on beneath the surface, though it’s mostly crotch-kicks and wedgies. That’s why they put cameras under the water at the Olympics. But there was no camera for high school matches, and definitely not for everyday practice, which meant this was going to be a very interesting season.


End file.
